


Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Dean wakes up into a new life as a demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for gaytrenchcoatangel on tumblr who gave me an idea for this fanfic.

Crowley was sitting on a chain in opposite to the bed where Sam placed Dean’s body. He knew Dean could hear him so he decided to tell him what happened to Cain:

“Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That's important. It's fundamental. But...there is one story about Cain that I might have... forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as the rumour has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me... No, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten...that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true”

He moved to the bed and placed the First Blade into Dean's right hand and placed them both on Dean's chest.

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now -- it's not death. It's life -- a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon”

Dean’s eyes opened and they were black. He became a demon.

“I will kill you. You let me die so you could watch me became what I hate most?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth when he got up from the bed.

“I didn’t let you die, I told you I didn’t know...”Crawly was backing away. Dean was a killing machine now in he had no mercy.

“You better run, cause....” Dean didn’t finish his sentence.

Sam was standing at the door with tears streaming down his face. “You’re a demon?” he asked in disbelief.

“Sam had I known...” Dean didn’t know what to say.

Crowley vanished from the room living Sam and Dean just standing there in disbelief.

*

“What makes you think I will give up all that power?” asked Dean.

“You are still my brother but if you don’t give the Mark someone else I will have to kill you” answered Sam.

Dean could still remember what it was like to be human. He still remembered his love for Sam”I will give the Mark to Cain. But he won’t be too happy about it”

*

“Why are you summoning me? I told you I will call you when...” he didn’t get too finish his sentence. Dean grabbed his hand and gave him back the Mark. He was in the devil’s trap unable to reach Dean.

“You know I will kill you as soon as I get out right?” asked Cain.

“I know” answered Dean “but the Mark is useless without the First blade. You are powerless”

“True. But when I get out... ” Cain smiled. “I will kill you in most painful way possible”

“By then you will be in Hell” answered Sam.

*

Dean was cuffed to the chair. He was begging Sam: “Don’t, Sammy please. You will die”

“So will you. The wound hadn’t healed” answered Sam with eyes filled with tears. “I’m doing this for you. for us”

He gently pushed the last needle in Dean’s neck. Then he slit his palm and started: “"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!". He placed the bloody palm against the Dean's mouth. White light filled the room, they both closed their eyes and when they opened them Dean was human again and both of them were dying.

Sam freed Dean and together they managed to get to the back seat of the Impala.

“Thank you Sammy. For saving me” “It’s ok Dean. You would do the same for me” they hugged each other so they felt each other’s weak pulse.

“We did it. We closed the gates of hell. We locked those sons of bitches away for good” said Dean. “We did a good job” those were the last words Sam heard. He died in Deans arms. “Goodnight Sammy” whispered Dean with tears streaming down his face. He hugged Sam even tighter and light went out in his green eyes and his heart stopped.

So the brothers died, together in each other’s arms. Castiel was too late to stop it. The stolen grace inside him was slowly killing him and he almost ran out of time. He didn’t touch the bodies. He only burned them together with the Impala. He made sure only ash remained behind. He knew they were together now in heaven in despite the pain of losing them he smiled. He knew they are happy. They deserved to rest. Then the grace finally burned him inside out and he died, smiling. But his soul went straight to heaven to join the brothers.

No one knows that the wind is still carrying the ash of two brothers, no one really cares. People never knew that those boys saved the world. There is no monument, no one to mourn them, except for angels.

Those boys reminded them what their job really is. As one angel once said: “Protecting those who would not and cannot protect themselves - the humans. None of us is bigger than that. And we will not let our fears, our self-absorption prevent us from seeing it through”.

Gadreel was brought back by God. He was now archangel. God finally came back. His angels finally remembered what their true mission really is.


End file.
